· Cαfé y Té ·
by Anniih
Summary: Es verdad que el té es más sano y natural que el café, pero no quita el hecho que sean iguales, tal como sus respetivos dueños. Alfred y Arthur tienen sus choques y contrapartes, pero por dentro son iguales, se benefician el uno al otro. *USAxUK*


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia son productos de la cabecita de nuestro ídolo Hidekaz.

**Advertencia:** Insinuaciones sexuales. Lemon suave con palabritas xD. Café y té.

**Pareja:** USAxUK/AlfredxArthur. Mención leve FranciaxCanadá/FrancisxMatthew.

Hay puntos que no tienen nada que ver con el otro. No pude hallar más para que se parecieran. Perdó~n.

.

* * *

•**« Cαfé y Té »•**

_**Cαfé: **_El café es una bebida que se obtiene por infusión a partir de los frutos y semillas del cafeto, que contiene una sustancia estimulante llamada cafeína. Por extensión, también designa el lugar de consumo del mismo, una cafetería o bistró. A pesar de que comercialmente es la bebida número uno del mundo se estima que un tercio de la población mundial la consume (la mitad de la población mundial es consumidora del té).

_**Té: **_El té es una bebida proveniente de las hojas del árbol Camellia Sinesis que ha sido procesado para que mantenga inalterable sus cualidades por el mayor lapso de tiempo hasta que llegue su momento de su infusión. Luego se hecha en agua caliente, logrando así ser estimulante o alimentario. Al igual que el café, contiene cafeína, pero es mucho menor. Su sabor puede ser intenso o suave, casi imperceptible.

* * *

**P****ropiedαdes**

.

* * *

_**Cαfé: **_La cafeína estimula al sistema nervioso, nos mantienen con mucha energía.

Y no es broma. ¿Alguna vez Alfred ha estado debilucho con depresión endógena? Nunca. Arthur lo conoce como su palma de la mano y se sorprende de no ver casi nunca alguna tristeza o estar pesimista todo el día. Tal vez tristeza pero de las tontas; ejemplo cuando se pone a llorar porque se va a trabajar, le hace un berrinche para que se quede todo el día abrazaditos. Y casi todos los lloriqueos de tristezas son por tonteras sin sentido. Oh, aquella vez con ataque de celos hacia las hadas. ¡Eso es lo más estúpido! Arthur tuvo que aguantarlo oyendo "_¿Prefieres a tus hadas –inexistentes- antes que al héroe? ¡¿Qué tienen las hadas que no tenga yo? ¡Te odio Arthur, te odio! ¡Eres vil y despiadado!_", sí, tuvo que aguantar todo ese griterío de niñito de kínder. El norteamericano es de esos niños hiperactivos que necesitan hacer algo, moverse en el mundo sea como sea. Aunque esa clase de niños suelen tener problemas de sueño. Él no tiene ese problema a no ser que esté tomando café porque cuando lo hace, en esas noches demuestra su energía al mayor.

.

_**Té: **_Es rico en fluoruros, lo que ayuda a la salud dental.

La sonrisa de Arthur es maravillosamente hermosa y elegante. Sí, elegante. Tanto que presume que es un caballero elegante con modales envidiosos, lo demuestra en la sonrisa sin darse cuenta. Él único que lo nota siempre, a cada momento es Alfred sin importar que Francis le diga una y otra vez que es un vándalo. ¿Qué importa? Vándalo o no vándalo la sonrisa sigue siendo la misma, cosa que a los pasos de los años se vuelve más hermosa y cautivadora…y sensual. De acuerdo, cuando Arthur era un pirata a lo mejor no tenía la sonrisa más linda, ya saben, no había implementos para la dentadura. _Escalofríos_. Pero en ese tiempo tomaba té. Entonces desde esos tiempos tiene la dentadura que logra hipnotizarlo, claro que cuando se enoja desaparece. Y a Alfred no le queda otra que contar un chiste o hacerle cosquillas para verle la sonrisa. Simplemente, Arthur tiene una sonrisa maravillosa.

* * *

_**Cαfé: **_Despierta el sentido de alerta, la concentración y la memoria a corto plazo.

¿Sentido de alerta? Cuando quiere ser héroe de todos…y sobre todo del británico. Con respecto a la concentración, solo la tiene en decir estupideces tras estupideces, también en comer las asquerosas hamburguesas y…estar concentrado en su semblante. Arthur de repente se siente incómodo cuando los orbes azules de su pareja se posan en su cuerpo. De cierta forma agradece internamente que lo admire, es normal, nadie se resiste a su soberbia persona. Sin embargo, son demasiados minutos viéndole como un zombi. ¿Acaso no le duele los ojos? Ni siquiera pestañea. Solo por preocupación, se le acerca en pleno discurso dándole un golpecito en la cabeza con una carpeta. Alfred al fin reacciona soltando una risita en pedir disculpas, y desde 'lejos', Iván dice un pequeño insulto hacia el americano. Todos esperan que le conteste y no sucede. Francis se le acerca haciéndole saber, pero el menor se hace el desentendido. "_¿Qué cosa?_" no recuerda haber escuchado al ruso. "_Iván te acaba de insultar, ¿no le vas a decir nada?_" pronuncia otra vez el francés. Alfred pestañea y se hace el tonto. ¿Eso se puede decir memoria a corto plazo? No. Eso no es. Eso ser idiota. La memoria a corto plazo, es…bueno, la palabra lo dice ¿no? Cuando el inglés le explica los futuros proyectos y tratados. Alfred entiende todo, cada punto, pero algunos se le complican y solo recuerda los primeros y los últimos, los de al medio no se encuentra seguro. Intenta registrarlo hasta lograrlo, pero al día siguiente, aquella información se le olvida porque no es de su interés heroico. No obstante, jamás se le olvida que ama a Arthur.

.

_**Té: **_Ayuda a mantenerse alerta. Mejora la concentración y agilidad mental.

En un día común de paseo tomados de la mano como la pareja más feliz del mundo, se preparan en cruzar la calle esperando que cambie la luz roja a verde para poder ir a la otra y no ser atropellados, aún les queda vida juntos como _esto_, _eso_ y _aquello_. No, lo _aquello_ ya está hecho. Siguen esperando y el estadounidense comienza a sentirse aburrido y desesperado con el maldito semáforo, ¡que cambie de una vez! Y sucede. La luz verde les entrega la calma para que puedan cruzar sin dificultades. Alfred pone el primer pie en el cruce. De un fuerte tirón del brazo lo hace para atrás. Se da cuenta que pasa un auto a toda velocidad sin respetar. Los ojos los tiene más abiertos que los de un pescado. Le tiembla el cuerpo sin creer que… ¡estuvo a punto de morir! Pero…alguien lo jaló. Mira detrás de su espalda encontrando su héroe. La agilidad de Arthur lo hizo mencionándole que tenga más cuidado y que esté atento para la próxima. Segundos después de un corto beso de agradecimiento, el mayor entrelaza los dedos en los del americano…corriendo a toda velocidad porque la luz está a punto de cambiar.

Arthur también tiene alerta cuando cierto francés quiere sobrepasarse...con los dos.

* * *

_**Cαfé: **_La cafeína es una de las principales sustancias de muchos medicamentos para problemas respiratorios.

Alfred viene atrasado a la reunión. El despertador no sonó a la hora que corresponde, ¡sonó media hora después! Por suerte está llegando a la hora gracias a la movilidad de sus piernas. Tener _ejercicios_ en las noches con el inglés tiene sus resultados, con esto le demostrará que su condición física es heroicamente la mejor de todas. Y hablando del inglés, no lo despertó porque no se quedó en su casa y se encuentra en la sala esperando la llegada de Alfred como todos los demás. Pasa por el corredor completamente agitado. Al parecer su condición física no es tan buena. Siente problemas para respirar. ¡Si no es viejo! Menos asmático. ¿Entonces, por qué? No es tiempo para buscar respuestas médicas, es mejor buscar alguna máquina prepara cafés. ¡Y la encuentra! Corre desesperado de la respiración, mete la moneda, presiona los botones y su 'bebé' viene a él. Da el primer sorbo, luego el segundo y el tercero se toma todo por completo. Siente un gran alivio cosa que no puede perder más tiempo, y corre a la sala justo en el último minuto con su semblante sonriente lleno de vitalidad. El café hace milagros, pero no cuando~… bueno, _eso_ es personal.

.

_**Té: **_El té no solo baja la calentura sino que también alivia los resfríos y la gripe.

Cosa muy cierta…los dos últimos. Pues la calentura no se le baja… ¡le sube! Sobre todo cuando Alfred le manda indirectas o cuando lee y ve pornografía. O le sube al estar rabiado de todo el mundo con tanta alteración que patea lo que sea. La calentura de Arthur tiene mil y un formas, de alegría (así es), enojo, excitación y tantas más que sorprende a Alfred llegando al punto si ha probado en darse una ducha bien fría para que se le pase, pero no en el caso de tener calentura de hacer el amor, será una gran equivocación si lo hace, se perderá todo el camino recorrido y ama cuando el británico anda con la temperatura elevada. Y al terminar, se toma una taza de té para regresar a su intachable imagen de caballero. Regresando a la ducha helada, el problema es, que se enferma. Y es cuando Alfred le prepara una taza de té, ¿una? No, tres al día para que se recupere. El té, funciona.

* * *

_**Cαfé: **_Tiene antioxidantes que detienen el deterioro de las células del organismo y el proceso de envejecimiento.

Alfred es el más joven y Arthur lo sabe perfectamente. ¿Eso quiere decir que siente viejo? Uhm~. Es un adulto joven, no un viejo…quizás en algunos aspectos. ¿Quién anda siempre alegre por la vida? Alfred. Él siempre anda sonriente saludando a todo el mundo lleno de juventud aprovechándola en ir al McDonald's porque se cree niño deseando la cajita feliz. Se cree tan niño que al ver una película de terror se asusta con facilidad corriendo a llamar por teléfono al inglés para que lo venga a cuidar toda la noche del posible fantasma que vendrá por él. Al llegar a la casa del país menor lo encuentra viendo una película de terror…otra. Suspira tomando haciendo como compañía y se pregunta cómo le puede tener miedo a algo tan estúpido. Eso no da miedo. Mira de reojo y Alfred abraza el cojín tiritando del susto. En todo caso, lo mejor es que pide su cuerpo para sentirse protegido bajo las sabanas. Y Arthur es obligado a cantarle en susurro para que duerma bien. Es verdad, Alfred es un niño en cuerpo de adulto. ¿El café tendrá que ver en esto?

.

_**Té: **_Previene el envejecimiento. Nos mantienen jóvenes y sanos.

¿Hay algo más que el té? ¡No, no la hay! (Según Arthur) Porque es natural, es una de las bebidas más antiguas del mundo. Es posible decir que es igual que el dueño. Posee energía pero manteniéndose en el enfoque hacia las cosas importantes. Aun así… ¿es viejo? ¿Un veterano? ¡No, eso nunca! ¡¿Por qué piensa que es un viejo? Puede correr, saltar, gritar, hablar con unicornios, besar, todo lo que un joven normal con vitalidad puede hacer. ¿Cómo demostrarlo? ¿Acaso creen que Alfred es el único que puede hacer acorralamientos en las paredes? Pues no. Arthur también lo hace. ¿Quién es el experto en la _materia_? Del maestro se aprende, pero las cosas cambian cuando llega el acto de amar. El menor se posesiona de su antiguo tutor sin negar que a pesar de los años Arthur besa _endemoniadamente_ bien. Si Arthur le da créditos al café de Alfred, Alfred da créditos al té de Arthur.

* * *

_**Cαfé: **_Reduce el riesgo de sufrir Parkinson.

Em… ¿Alfred con Parkinson? No…no es posible. Arthur ríe forzoso al creer eso. Puede ser tonto, gordo, infantil, irritante, emancipado, malagradecido, cabeza de hamburguesa, _idiotman_, y ¡uff! La lista es bastante larga que terminará para el próximo siglo. Bueno, la cosa es que simplemente a pesar de todo eso, no puede tener ni tendrá esa enfermedad que hace tiritar la mano. Espera… ¿la mano? Oh, no. ¿De verdad Alfred tendrá eso? Es que…cuando se tocan…le toma _esa_ parte provocándole sensaciones de placer hasta el punto que le tirita la mano, si se puede decir. Subir y bajar, eso hace con su _parte._ Es una tontera pensar en eso. Debe ser un Parkinson diferente. Y… Arthur se queda pensando otra vez… ¿también tendrá Parkinson?

.

_**Té: **_Refuerza el sistema inmunológico y ayuda a luchar contra ciertas enfermedades.

Arthur ha llegado a la conclusión de que Francis es una bacteria que ataca el sistema inmunológico. Solo vean al "pobre" de Matthew ya fue atacado por el francés. Lástima por él que no toma algo tan aromatizante y exquisito como el té, con esto tendría más defensa hacia las manos tan largas y sueltas de Francis. Aun así, no solo es el británico ni en el canadiense… ¡con todo el mundo! ¿Qué come Francis? ¿Qué almuerza? ¿Viagra? Bueno, no importa. Sea como sea siempre anda atento a las insinuaciones de su vecino de al frente, y cuando se le acerca con pervertidas intensiones, le patea la entrepierna y lo lanza por la ventana del duodécimo piso a ver si se le pasa la tontería. Pero no, no es así del todo ¡Por que ahora va a molestar a Alfred! ¡Demonios! Coge el florero más grande que haya en la sala y se lo lanza desde la altura noqueándolo. El americano no entiende lo que pasa observando la llegada apresurada del país productor de 'Harry Potter' tomando el cuerpo del país productor del 'Moulin Rouge' metiéndolo en un tarro de basura para enseguida sellarlo con cinta adhesiva. Únicamente espera que esa sucia bacteria se mantenga luchando contra los glóbulos blancos (es la mierda del basurero).

* * *

_**Cαfé: **_Disminuye la depresión al ser un estimulante natural que brinda energía.

Volvemos al primer punto, Alfred es muy alegre y entusiasta, pero si puede tener sus momentos de depresión…cuando el mayor tiene que regresar a casa. Queda en la soledad dentro de cuatro paredes. Le había rogado, le había suplicado que solo se quedara una noche más ¡solo una noche! Mierda~. Hace pasar la noche viendo una película de terror y bebiendo una taza de café para estar despierto a cualquier detalle de la pantalla. Tiene miedo. Un escalofrío le recorre toda la espalda llegándole a tiritar la cabeza. Al terminar, no puede dormir. Se remueve bajo las sabanas cubriéndose hasta arriba. ¡No puede! Presiona los ojos. Necesita hacer algo para…bueno… ¡lo que sea con tal de distraerse! Se siente deprimido por no tenerlo a su lado. ¡Eso, llamar a Arthur! Marca el número esperando ser atenido. Saluda alegre. Lo bueno que en Europa es de día, si fuera de madrugada el mayor le insultará. Se inicia la conversación donde Arthur adivina que vio de esas películas. El norteamericano acierta sonriente mientras se prepara un café. Da un sorbo. Entre la mezcla de la plática y el café, se ha disminuido el miedo para poder dormir bien.

.

_**Té: **_Debido a su poder estimulante acelera el metabolismo y ayuda a disminuir de peso (disminución de la grasa corporal).

En el desayuno bebe una taza de té y sale a trotar. No faltan las que lo piropean subiéndole el ego, agradeciendo sus cumplidos de una manera tan educada, donde una que otra fémina se desmaya. Arthur ya está acostumbrado a todo eso. Sigue trotando manteniendo la respiración a un buen ritmo y adecuadamente para no sufrir un cansancio inesperado. Decide sentarse, no para descansar, prosigue con el ejercicio de la mañana haciendo abdominales. El cuerpo le suda sin dar tregua la brisa gélida que roza sus dorados cabellos, deslizándose con majestuosidad por la frente, transitando por el rostro donde gotea. Un poco más abajo, el cuello yace empapado, más la camiseta blanca que se pega a su masculina figura. Es el cielo para las chicas escondidas entre los arbustos sacándole fotos. No obstante, todo aquello termina con la presencia molesta de Alfred reclamando "_¿Por qué las chicas te miran tanto y a mí no? ¿Por qué duras más haciendo ejercicio y yo no? ¡¿Por qué yo no puedo? ¡Tengo más fuerza que tú! ¡Es injusto!_" ¿Por qué? Medita en la repuesta y dice "_Porque no como comida chatarra como tú, idiota. Deberías aprender de eso._" Luego vinieron otros sermones más. Pero…ambos poseen un buen ejercicio comprobado por los médicos: Hacer el amor quema trescientos cincuentas calorías cada cinco segundos.

* * *

_**Cαfé: **_Tomar café puede disminuir o eliminar el dolor de cabeza.

Cuando Arthur grita exasperado porque Alfred habla mucho y no lo deja opinar, le duele la cabeza. La voz levantada del mayor es tan fuerte que sobrepasa todos los límites de un buen volumen doliéndole los oídos. Rayos, luego dice que él habla demasiado, pero por lo menos en voz baja no gritando a todo pulmón. Pobres pulmones. No solo son los gritos de Arthur que le hacen doler la cabeza, los golpes también valen. Cuando el inglés no usa la alza de voz para detener la boca parlante del norteamericano, lo golpea con lo que lleva a mano, libro, plato, taza, etcétera en la cabeza. También al tener trabajo. Ir para allá, ir para acá ¡es tan cansador! La vida en ser un país no es tan fácil, sin contar que tiene cosas gratis. Y al llegar a casa, Arthur lo espera y le entrega una taza de café para que descanse y elimine el peso del cerebro (aunque no lo crean, tiene). Porque no hay nada mejor que tu pareja te espere en casa luego de tener un día duro de quejas y tratados, regalando masajes aliviándote completamente.

.

_**Té: **_Alivia el dolor de cabeza ayudando a la relajación de los vasos sanguíneos, debido a su contenido en flavonoides.

No es mentira que se altera con gran facilidad…con todo lo que le molesta. Es que el mundo no es completamente perfecto. Y tiene un dolor de cabeza que es de todos los condenados días: Alfred. Así se llama. Lo quiere, lo ama, lo desea, pero… ¡Por dios! ¡Es malditamente irritante! Se pregunta como le es posible soportarlo. Posee una gran paciencia que es envidiable para Ludwig, este con suerte soporta a Feliciano, hasta una vez le pidió consejos…ninguno resultó. Volviendo a lo principal, todos sus dolores de cabezas son gracias al menor –y a Francis–, pero los logra desaparecer al beber de su taza fina de porcelana con la infusión adentro, sintiendo el sabor y la sensación de ser llevado a una nube acompañados de sus lindas hadas. Es relajante que no quiere despertar y se queda dormido en el sofá. Los minutos pasan y llega Alfred. No hace ruidos dándose cuenta que su pareja se encuentra tranquila en un profundo sueño. Lo único que hace es colocarle una manta. No desea que pase frío.

* * *

_**Cαfé: **_Al aumentar la actividad mental posiblemente quite el sueño, aunque a muchas personas les provoca somnolencia y sueños muy reales.

Antes de dormir se toma una taza de cafeína. Se acuesta al lado de Arthur quien ve sus series británicas que según su criterio son mucho mejores que las gringas. El menor prefiere no hacerle caso. Se echa para atrás sobre la almohada pidiendo amablemente que le baje un poco el volumen, y cierra los ojos. Le cuesta acomodarse. Al ir al fin al lograr el sueño le aparece un bloqueo que le hace regresar y oír los murmuros de la televisión. No abre los parpados o se desvelará por completo. Rayos, tiene sueño pero no puede dormir. En definitiva no debió tomar café. ¡Maldición, maldición, maldición! Mañana será un nuevo día y debe despertar radiante para salvar el mundo.

_Tic tac, tic tac._

No sabe cómo se encuentra devorando el cuello pálido del mayor quien abre la boca liberando sus suspiros provocadores dándole a conocer que le gusta que le bese ese lugar. Lleva las manos a las del inglés entrelazándolas con presión y calor. Los labios descienden con lentitud por el torso palpando con la lengua cada punto estratégico para oírlo gemir pidiendo más. Cada toque húmedo le da a los bordes de la cintura, donde sube a succionar los rosados y pequeños botones hasta endurecerlos en movimientos de arriba hacia abajo con la lengua juguetona y en círculos, sin olvidar sutiles mordidas. Le suelta las manos. Con ellas va recorriendo el camino de la silueta de Arthur llegando al pantalón de tela delgada. Con una sola le acaricia la entrepierna mientras le besa los alrededores del ombligo. Siente que va naciendo, lo está teniendo enhiesto culpa de las tibias caricias.

―Baja… ―dice el británico estando en un estado de placer endemoniado con los orbes cerrados deseando estar a merced del menor.

Alfred sonríe de lado alzando la mirada. ―Con gusto.

Apoya abierta la boca evaporando la intimidad erecta escondida detrás de la prenda de dormir. El aliento es tan caliente que sus cabellos son agarrados presionando su cabeza contra del miembro. La tela se humedece y se desliza por los muslos. Aquella piel de las extremidades se deja ver y ser admiradas por los orbes azules quienes miran con lujuria, donde el dueño de ellos se muerde el labio inferior muy a gusto. Las piernas inglesas son tan hermosas sin resistir pasar su mano siendo una fina pluma. Claro está, que las únicas piernas inglesas que son hermosas y ama son las de él. Nadie puede llegar a tener unas piernas así. Luego su vista se dirige donde yace el placer que se encuentra provocándole. Se inclina a besar los labios del mayor por unos cuantos segundos aprovechando en introducir su lengua buscando la otra como un juego de quien pilla a quien. Se separa recorriendo nuevamente el camino hacia el sabroso obstáculo. Le baja la ropa interior tomando el sexo masculino procediendo a masturbarlo un poco para enseguida mojarlo de saliva americana. Y Arthur gime arqueando la espalda sintiendo el vapor bucal abrigando su intimidad.

_Tic tac, tic tac._

Arthur nota que alguien le abraza la cintura y le babea el muslo mientras sigue viendo a estas horas la televisión. ¿Qué demonios? Baja la cabeza. Se topa con el norteamericano en ese lugar sin darse cuenta.

― ¡Alfred, despierta! ¡Me estás babeando, asqueroso!

El chico sobresalta por el espantoso grito. ¿Eh, eh, eh? ¿Dónde está? No estaba en pleno acto con él. Oh, fue sueño.

―Fue tan real. ―se dice así mismo.

―No me importa. Apártate de mi pierna ―reclama. El menor no se movió desde que despertó. Al notarlo, se aleja dando disculpas de babear por el sueño casi erótico―. ¿Qué soñaste con qué?

―Iniciando la calefacción ―responde natural y recuerda los detalles del sueño. Necesita liberar lo que le hizo el sueño, mejor dicho Arthur aunque no lo supiera del todo. Y se abalanza sobre él, el cual le pide una explicación―. El sueño me dio ganas, además que con tomar café no me ayuda mucho en conciliar el sueño.

―Entonces para qué tomas. ―le pregunta tan obvio.

―Am… ¿costumbre?

.

_**Té: **_Al igual que el café, el té es una buena bebida estimulante que contribuye a despejar la mente y despertar el organismo.

Solo le basta un profundo ósculo para hacerle corresponder el pedido.

Los dedos británicos averiguan la nuca del americano apegándolo más deseando que le demuestre que fue exactamente lo que le hizo en el jodido sueño. Alfred se lo va enseñando bajando desde la boca al torso. Quizás no sean los mismos movimientos, pero sirven en hacer jadear al mayor quien trata de incorporarse observando las caricias en su cuerpo. Llega al ombligo deslizando la lengua por la piel blanca europea.

―Aquí me dices que baje. ―pronuncia el menor mirándole desde abajo disfrutando de todo.

―Entonces baja. ―no espera mucho abriendo las piernas donde ellas quedan al aire tibio a favor de las manos del norteamericano tomándole el sexo erguido comenzando con leves sube y baja relamiéndose los labios mientras observa el placer estampado en el rostro del mayor. Posteriormente abarca la boca dando un cálido 'hogar' al miembro.

Asciende y desciende tantas veces a ritmo cambiante que el de cejas llamativas se encorva hacia adelante sin dejar de gemir cerrado los ojos sintiendo el cosquilleo del placer que el idiota estadounidense le produce. Regresa a su posición para observarlo con los orbes entrecerrados y el aliento jadeante. Se deleita con la cabeza rubia entre su entrepierna queriendo sujetarla, pero Alfred se le adelanta deteniéndose. El inglés pestañea desentendido.

― ¿Antes de acostarte te tomaste una taza de té? ―mientras sostiene la erección cerca de su boca hace la pregunta como si fuese lo más natural hablar de esa bebida cuando se desean el uno al otro.

― ¡¿Q-qué…? ¡No me hables mientras me la estás chupando, imbécil! ―se ruboriza. ¿A qué viene esa pregunta inoportuna?

―Creí que para ti, eso era excitante. ―se hace parecer un niño…em…demasiado explicito para explicarlo logrando imaginar al mayor una escena así de inocente a centímetros de su hombría.

―S-sí pero… ¡No sobre hablar de tés! ―grita otra vez.

―Okey, pero respóndeme ―mueve la erección con la mano como si fuese un juguete avergonzando a Arthur, quien le da por confirmado y pregunta por qué quiere saber eso si no tiene sentido estando en un momento como este―. Supe que el té es estimulante y despierta el organismo.

Ahora comprende. Pero bueno, le da igual eso.

―Si no te gusta hablar de esos temas ―dice Alfred todavía jugando instalado al medio―, ¿lo chupo bien? ―le encanta molestarlo recibiendo una presión forzosa en su cabeza chocando con el sexo― ¡Oye! ¡¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Me dolió!

―Solo…solo continúa. ―y luego se disculpa al ser brusco.

Alfred sigue con lo suyo en masturbarlo con la boca. Se aleja y Arthur lo se lleva para atrás subiéndose arriba, haciendo el mismo turismo que su pareja que se cree héroe. Lo desviste dejándolo solamente en ropa interior regresando a devorarle los labios y presionar sus miembros mientras ahogan sus gemidos en cada paladar logrando compartir. El británico se desliza instalándose en la pelvis y murmura.

― ¿Sabías que me gusta viajar a _Miami_?

El estadounidense enmarca una sonrisa mirándolo.

―A mí me gusta mucho _Londres_.

Ambos le lanzan indirectas de un modo divertido. De repente el menor gime al ser tomado desprevenido cuando el mayor saborea su entrepierna y la abarca perfectamente subiendo y bajando cada dos segundos que luego aumenta. Al tenerlo empapado sube a sentarse a horcajadas sintiendo el desliz entrando por su cavidad. Alfred le afirma la cintura para que tenga cuidado en no bajar tan rápido frunciendo levemente el entrecejo porque le aprieta un poco, nada de qué quejarse.

Arthur suspira al tenerlo dentro.

―Tenemos un problema geográfico ―menciona el menor, y… ¿ahora le habla de geografía? Lo único que hace el británico es apoyar las manos en el torso americano―. _Miami_ ha entrado por la parte trasera de _Londres._

―Idiota. ―lo dice sonriente por el tonto descubrimientos inclinándose a robarle el aliento mientras comienza a moverse de arriba hacia abajo disfrutando de las amalgamas de cada sensación florecida haciendo el amor.

Es aquí donde se dan cuentan que el té puede tener la misma función de estimulación que el café al contener cafeína, buscando en sus bocas el deje de cada bebida para compartirlo. Es verdad que el té es más sano y natural que el café, pero no quita el hecho que sean iguales, tal como sus respetivos dueños. Alfred y Arthur tienen sus choques y contrapartes, pero por dentro son iguales, se benefician el uno al otro.

.

* * *

**¿Cuάl es tú preferido?**

* * *

**.**

******•**« **Fin »•**

* * *

**N/A: **No me gustó como quedó la última narración, pero mi cerebro no me dio para pensar más. Y bien, ¿les gustó? Me costó acomodar las propiedades, eran como veinte, así que elimines las que menos servirían ni calzaban para que tuvieran algo de parecido. Algunas no lo son, pero no tenía más. Sobre la pregunta final se refiere también a Alfred y a Arthur xD

Yo me quedo con el té…y Arthur.

Espero que les haya gustado, me esforcé tanto. Me deben dedos xD

Saludos!

Bye bye!

**¿Review's?**

**Para que muchos cafés abracen a los tés(?)**


End file.
